


Alignment

by ReyandKnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Duplicity, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, Mandalore, Mandalorian Duchess Rey AU, Marriage, Politics, Rey Kryze, Smuggler Ben Solo, Snoke is a creepy bastard, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKnight/pseuds/ReyandKnight
Summary: Three years into her rule on Mandalore, Duchess Rey Kryze is feeling pressure from all sides to entangle her planet in the biggest war in the galaxy since the Galactic Civil War. She struggles to maintain neutrality as more threats, more opportunities, and more temptations present themselves to her and threaten her stance to remain outside the conflict. As the stakes grow higher, she may find herself choosing a side after all, with the fate of her people, and her heart, on the line.





	1. Refusal

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, after MONTHS of agonizing over a plot, I'm finally getting around to writing this AU! Rey Kryze is the best parentage possibility in my opinion, and I'm not kidding, I've been wanting to do something with Rey as the Duchess of Mandalore for months now. So, without further ado, please enjoy this first chapter!

Rey sat there, bored, nodding her head as the general continued to drone on and on about the “benefits” of joining the First Order, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes. When it seemed he was finally finished, she just sighed.

“General Hux, as… flattering… as it is for the First Order to have such an interest in Mandalore, I’m afraid I am going to have to turn down your offer. Again.”

Hux cleared his throat. “My Lady, I implore you to consider what we’re offering you. Mandalore doesn’t have many resources of its own, and under the First Order-“

“My people would be subjected to yet another unnecessary war with only the promise of resources that they’ve flourished without for years in return.”

“Yes, they must live such fulfilling lives, trapped within domed colonies. Have you heard of the black market fiascoes that occurred during your grandmother’s reign?”

Rey grit her teeth. “Mandalore currently exercises trade with limited yet reliable partners, ones that have also chosen to remain outside the conflict between the First Order and the New Republic.” Rey turned her nose up at the General. “I find it rather disgraceful the way the First Order treats neutral planets. The New Republic has allowed Mandalore to govern itself, yet the First Order allows independent planets to suffer for their own goals.”

Hux gulped. “Whatever do you mean, Duchess?”

Hux’s feigned ignorance failed to impress Rey. “Don’t think that the First Order’s smear campaign against Senator Organa came without consequences. Despite the outrage at her… backstory, she exposed the First Order’s military connection to the crimes rings that plagued Ryloth and other planets. Mandalore will not be bullied or extorted into coming under the First Order’s rule.”

Hux evened out his expression. “I guarantee you, Duchess, the First Order has distanced itself from criminal activities and is seeking to reign it in in our territories. All I’m asking is to reopen the military academy started by the Empire and-“

 “ENOUGH.” Rey glared at Hux. She paused to take a sip from her drink. “General, I would like you to consider the position that I’m in. I’m responsible for the lives of my people. We’re enjoying a peace we haven’t experienced since the Clone Wars, and I have no plans on putting that to an end. I grew up among the wreckage of the Empire’s last stand, because remaining sympathizers, who would go on to lead in the First Order, targeted my family specifically. I grew up in a war-torn environment no child in the galaxy should have to endure.”

Hux was caught off-guard yet again. He stumbled over his response. “I-I assure you, we will not involve your people in the war if they wish not to-“

“Then why are you interested in Mandalore in the first place? You said it yourself, Mandalore doesn’t have many resources to offer, but it does have a history of soldiery and loyalty. The people of Mandalore remain fiercely loyal to their planet. We maintain a small military should war come to us, but for a war as large-scale as the one the First Order would drag them into, we are underequipped. We’re self-sustaining but have nothing to offer aside our people themselves. So tell me, General, why I should believe your thin promise to not involve Mandalore in your conflicts?”

“My Lady-“

“And another thing, do you, do you _doubt_ my abilities to rule my planet and help my people thrive?” She took satisfaction in Hux’s audible gulp. “I’m perfectly capable leading my people to prosperity. We’re not in need of external. If you were truly interested in Mandalorians as a population with their own traditions and values, you’d know how they feel about external forces controlling our planet. You’ll never have their loyalty. And they’ll never have your reign.”

Rey stood up from her seat at the table. “General, it was… lovely… having you here for dinner, but I think it is time for you to make yourself scarce.” She gestured her guards over to flank Hux as he rose from his own seat. Gentleman, please see the General out. General, I wish you good health. I hope this mattered is closed now.”

Rey didn’t miss the sneer that flashed on Hux’s face. He gave a short bow and turned out of the dining hall, the palace guards following him.

Rey sighed in disgust at the situation. She wished she had her father for guidance. She could have used a few more years of education before having total authority over Mandalore’s rule thrust upon her. But, the death of her father just two years before her rescue from Jakku left the planet in dire need of a strong ruler, especially with the growing _threat_ of the First Order. By the late Duke’s will the long lost marchioness of Mandalore was brought back home and took the throne within two years of her return.

As Rey walked back to her quarters, she paused by two portraits hanging in the hallway. The first was of her grandmother, the late Duchess Satine Kryze, known for her steadfast pacifism and love for her people. Rey saw many features of her father in Satine, particularly his coloring.

She turned her gaze over to the portrait of her own family. Her father’s handsome aging face, next to his younger wife who was almost a reflection of Rey. She was perfectly identical to her mother, yet with the loyalty and pride of Mandalore coursing through her veins as strong as it did in her father.

There seemed to be no grandfather of hers to speak of. It wasn’t until long after Satine’s death that it was revealed she had a son, whom she’d raised as her nephew. The revelation of Korkie Kryze as the Duchess’s son had come as a shock to the people of Mandalore almost as much as it had been a shock to himself, he used to tell Rey. He spoke very fondly of his mother, how brave and compassionate she was up until her untimely death at the hands of Deathwatch.

The stories her father would tell her filled Rey with an unshakeable admiration for Satine. “Grandmother, I wish you were here to impart to me your wisdom. If you can hear me, please help me keep Mandalore safe, according to your vision for it. Help me to protect the peace that has blessed our people since my father took over after the fall of the Empire.” As she offered up this prayer, a comforting warmth filled her. She liked to imagine her grandmother embracing her from beyond whenever she felt this sensation. She continued walking down the hall.

She was about to turn the corner to her quarters when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a solid chest press against her back. “And where do you think you’re going?” a deep voice asked her.

Rey sighed in her captor’s arms. “I was wondering when you were going to come around here, Ben.” She twisted around in his arms until she was facing him and pulled his face down so she could kiss him.

He chuckled against her lips as he kissed her back. “Someone’s excited. If I didn’t know any better I’d almost think you missed me,” he teased between kisses.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Of course I missed you. I haven’t seen you in over a month.” She pulled back enough to rest her head against his chest. “What took you so long?”

Ben rubbed up and down Rey’s back. “I’m sorry Sweetheart, my line of work tends to keep me busy. I can’t always be where I want to be.”

Rey scoffed at that. “Work.” As if smuggling counted as a profession. “You know, you could always take on a more respectable job, one that might allow you to spend more time here.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben asked as he pulled her face back up to kiss and sealed his lips against hers.

She hummed against his lips. “Surely you know the ins and outs of the galaxy and trade routes. You might make a good trade advisor,” she breathed out.

“Hmm, you think so?” he asked between kisses, pressing harder against her lips each time. “And what would your minister think of you fraternizing with one of your advisors? What would the people of Mandalore think?”

Rey reached up to tangle a hand in his hair. “Do you think they would turn against me if I was caught fooling around with a smuggler?” she teased.

Ben placed his hands on her hips and rubbed circles with his thumbs. “Maybe I should do this more in public, put that to the test.” He moved his hands down to Rey’s thighs and hitched them up and around his hips. Rey squealed as he pushed her against the wall, still holding her thighs, and caught her in a kiss so intense it left her breathless.

She looked up at him in a slight daze as he leaned his forehead against hers. When she finally regained some of her wits she shook her head. “I don’t know if we should being doing _that_ in public.”

Ben smirked. “You mean this?” He leaned in to kiss her again, pressing her harder against the wall. His supple tongue reached past his soft lips to pry open her own. Rey moaned as she let him in, allowing her tongue to swirl with his. His hands moved up Rey’s body to settle on her ribs, just under her breasts. He massaged her through her dress with his thumbs as he kissed her senseless.

When he finally pulled away, Rey was even more dazed. He carefully set her down and leaned his forehead against hers. “No, we definitely can’t do _that_.”

Ben smiled and kissed her cheek. He grabbed her hand and led her into her quarters. He pulled her down to lie on the bed with him, tucking her into his side. They lay in silence for a moment before he asked her, “So what happened while I was gone?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “More demands from the Resistance and the First Order. Both want me to align with them against the other. Neither seems to understand why I’m remaining neutral.”

Ben chuckled. “So they’re both pretty stubborn, then.”

“I’m more stubborn.”

“Believe me, I know.” Ben pressed a kiss to Rey’s temple. “What if you did have to choose a side?”

“Excuse me?”

“Blaster to your head, you have to choose a side. Who do you go with, the Resistance or the First Order?”

Rey’s brow furrowed. “When would I ever be in that situation?”

Ben shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, I’m just curious. What side would you pick?”

Rey sighed. “I guess if I had to choose, I would choose the Resistance.”

Ben stiffened around Rey. She looked up at him in concern and was about to ask him what was wrong when he said, “Do you mind if I ask why?”

Rey shrugged. “The Resistance has never tried to pressure me, not like the First Order has. When they promise me non-involvement I can tell that they mean it.”

“Then why not just side with them?” His voice sounded strained.

“If we wouldn’t be fighting in the war anyways I don’t see the point in aligning with them.”

Ben relaxed. “Fair enough.”

Rey sat up and looked at him. “Is something wrong?”

“No, of course not, Sweetheart.” He pulled her back down and kissed her. He rolled her over until he was lying on her, pressing her into the mattress and pillows. She reached up to tangle her hand in his hair as she pulled him closer onto her. Ben nudged his knee between her legs, prompting her to part them and allow Ben to settle between. He moved away from her lips and kissed down her jaw and throat.

Rey writhed and moaned underneath him. Ben’s hands worked underneath her to unbutton the back of Rey’s dress. She sighed at the feeling of his hands on her back. He pulled the top of the dress forward to free Rey’s arms, leaving her torso covered only by her slip. He sat back on his haunches and pulled Rey with him, settling her on his lap with her legs around his hips, his arousal pressing against Rey’s core. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

They froze at the sound of a knock on the door.

“Duchess Kryze, shall I run a bath for you?” her lady-in-waiting asked.

Rey was about to answer when Ben latched onto her throat again, causing her to moan.

“My Lady?”

Rey struggled to keep her response even. “Yes, Alana. And please com General Organa to inform her of a delay for our conference!”

Ben stiffened under Rey. He gently moved her off of him, but his voice sounded a bit harsh. “Conference with General Organa? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m sorry, I just remembered. Can you stay for a few more hours?”

Ben shook his head. “Sorry, Sweetheart, I have to get my haul to the buyer or I’m in deep trouble.”

Rey looked at him, her brow furrowed. “Ben, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. I just hate that I have to leave you so soon.”

Rey leaned against him and pouted. “When will I get to see you again?”

Ben wrapped and arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. “I’ll come back soon, I promise.”

He jumped off the bed and walked toward the window, throwing it open.

“Oh, really, Ben? The window again?”

He looked back at her and winked. “You think I’m just going to walk through the front door and announce myself?”

Rey walked toward him and crossed her arms. “It’d be preferable to the risk of the scandalous image of a scoundrel jumping out of my window. Maybe I should start locking it so you’ll have to go through the front.”

A mischievous glint flashed in Ben’s eyes. “Don’t think that’ll stop me, Sweetheart.” He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss so intense she was breathless when Ben pulled back. He wrapped his arms around her once more and whisper, “Goodbye, Rey,” before stepping onto the window sill and jumping out.

Rey stared after the man that frustrated her to no end yet made her feel in ways she never imagined. She stood there for a moment, gathering herself before Alana called her for her bath.


	2. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with General Organa, some plans are set into motion, and there's a confrontation. In summation, a lot of shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited about this story I went ahead and wrote this chapter way before I initially planned to.  
> This chapter is a bit of a whirlwind, but things need to happen to get the ball rolling with the main plot. This chapter is very plot-dense, moves rather quickly, and squeezes in a lot of action. Hope you enjoy!

Fresh from her bath, Rey dressed herself in a modest sleeping gown and robe. Normally she would not dress so intimately for conference calls, or take them this late in the evening, but Leia Organa had been a great friend and mentor to her, and Rey felt comfortable enough in her presence that she did not need to worry about the formality of her attire.

By the time she reached her study, her com was already ringing for her. She sat herself down and answered Leia’s call.

“Greetings, General Organa!” Rey greeted cheerily.

“Rey, I’m so glad to speak with you. I have urgent news.” The General looked panicked.

Rey furrowed her brow. “Oh? What’s the matter?”

“The First Order. They’ve found the map to Luke and now they’re seeking him out.”

Rey gasped. While she preferred to stay outside the conflict with the First Order, she most certainly did not want them to find Luke Skywalker. She had to admit, she was still enamored with the legendary hero of the stories she heard from her childhood. “What are you going to do?”

Leia looked grave. “We plan on following the First Order, wherever they go. If there’s even the slightest chance we can save Luke, we’ll take it.”

Rey winced. Surely they would have more concrete plan for such an important task. “General, I wish you the best with your mission. Stay safe.”

“Will do, dear. Would it be alright if I came over to visit soon?”

Rey lit up at that. “Absolutely! I’ll have the kitchen staff prepare a feast for your arrival, I’ll ensure the guest rooms are to your liking, I-“

“Rey, slow down, dear!” Leia chuckled. “You know I have no need for such measures. I just wish to see how you and the people of Mandalore are doing.”

“I’d much appreciate that.” Rey snickered. “It’s a shame you couldn’t be here today. I had General Hux from the First Order over for dinner.”

“Is that so?” Leia leaned forward. “What did he want?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Oh, same as usual, he wants me to surrender Mandalore to the First Order.”

“He hasn’t swayed you yet, has he?”

“Hardly.” Rey settled back in her seat. “I have no interest in joining the First Order or the Resistance. Nothing can sway me on that.”

Pride poured off of Leia’s face as she smiled at Rey. “You’re a strong leader, Rey.”

“I learned from the best.” Rey returned Leia’s smile.

Leia became serious again. “What did General Hux tell you?”

“He didn’t disguise his threats. It seems like the longer I hold out, the more risk I put the people of Mandalore in should I ever side with the First Order. Over my dead body, of course. Mandalore has suffered too much from fighting. We’re just now beginning to restore the environment on Mandalore. We don’t need the planet ravaged any more than it already has been.”

“Stay strong, Rey. We’re working to free the galaxy from the First Order, but for right now I’m with you. I’d like to avoid involving as many planets as possible.”

Rey hummed. “I was almost serious when I said you should have joined us. I would have loved to see the Resistance and the First Order strike a truce.”

Leia sighed. “I would love to solve this diplomatically, but the First Order refuses to compromise on anything. I fear the First Order is another Empire, and I can’t let the galaxy endure that again.

Rey nodded thoughtfully, then sat there in silence for a moment. Finally, she asked, “When will you be arriving on Mandalore?”

“I’d like to leave soon, so in about two days.”

“Alright. We can discuss more when you arrive here. It was nice speaking to you, General. I’ll see you soon.”

“You too, dear. Have a good night.”

The image of Leia disappeared, leaving Rey in complete darkness.

What a day.

She was happy to see Leia, and of course Ben, but she really could have gone without that endless meeting with Hux. The man was full of himself, and the way he treated his soldiers disgusted Rey to no end.

And then there was the somehow less pleasant talk she had with her prime minister that morning over breakfast. _The Mandalorian people need a boost in morale. Find a husband, start a family,_ he’d told her. She just didn’t see the point. There was no political incentive, and it’s not like the men she encountered really fascinated her on a personal level.

Except Ben.

Ben was…something. She knew very little about him, yet he’d wormed his way into her heart regardless. She had no doubt he could charm his way out of any situation, yet he was always so honest with her. Even during the few times he’d take her from her bedroom window and drive her through the night on his speeder, he always made her feel safe. With him around she could almost ignore the war.

He’d offered to run away with her, but he’d never offered to stay. Rey would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t fantasize from time to time about marrying Ben and having a family like she used to have, but if he wouldn’t stay with her, then there was no way it would work out. Things were okay as they were now, but how long could they keep this up? What if they got caught? What if… what if Ben got bored and left her?

Rey shook her head. No matter what happened, she refused to let her personal life interfere with her duty to her people.

She rose from her desk and headed back to her bedroom, collapsing onto her bed and falling asleep as soon as she settled under the covers.

* * *

Kylo Ren strode down the aisle to the center of the chamber where a hologram of his master awaited.

“Supreme Leader,” he bowed, his ever-present mask distorting his voice, “we have secured the map to Luke Skywalker. We will seek him out at your command.”

“Good,” he soughed out. “With the galaxy’s last hope exterminated, we will make the galaxy ours and reign darkness over it. Kylo Ren, your grandfather would have been proud of you. You have come so far from the broken would-be Jedi, your potential wasting away at the hands of Luke Skywalker. Yet you’ve come to me and I’ve molded you into the man you are today, and you’ve taken on this form so…responsively. And now,” the image of the Supreme Leader rose to his full height, “I am leaving it up to you. Seek out Skywalker, end him, bring back nothing but his lightsaber, and his head.”

Ren shuddered at his master’s monologue. He brushed it off as gratitude for his master bringing him to this point. He was so close to fully realizing his powers, so close to claiming his birthright as ruler of the galaxy. Everything he wanted was within reach.

Mostly.

“I will not disappoint you, Supreme Leader Snoke.”

Snoke smiled down at him. “Go. You have your mission. Carry it out.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

He rose from his bow and effected a brisk exit. He made his way toward Hux’s quarters where the frustrated-looking general was about to enter.

“General Hux,” he greeted.

Hux looked up at Ren and glared. Ren,” he spit out. “I don’t appreciate you leaving around the unit _you_ deployed for _me_ to debrief. I’ve had a long enough day as it is, and your lack of professionalism in leaving me to conclude that unit’s mission should not go unpunished.”

“I figured you would like to be part of a successful mission today,” he quipped.

Hux fumed and was about to respond before Ren cut him off again.

“I’ll be needing that same unit tomorrow when we go to find Luke Skywalker.”

“I will have to advise against that. Regardless of how the mission went today, the troops will need time to rest. I’ll never understand why the Supreme Leader puts so much attention into your family issues-“

Ren cut Hux off again, this time choking him with the Force. “Do _not_ speak of my family again. Do you understand me?” He stalked closer to Hux, raising him higher through the Force. “Do not interfere in any of my affairs with my family or my former life in general. I would _hate_ for the First Order to lose such a commendable officer because he failed to recognize his place.” He let go of Hux, letting him collapse on the floor. “Have a good evening, General. The unit will deploy in the morning.” He left Hux sputtering after him on the ground.

Ren walked back to his own quarters, bowing down to the pedestal on which he kept his grandfather’s demolished mask.

“Grandfather, I’m so close to your vision. I can feel it. I can see it. Yet, I feel conflicted, as if this plan laid out before me, your plan, cannot deliver everything I deserve. Please, help me to quash this insecurity. Help me to make the galaxy how you intended it. With your guidance, I will finish what you started.” He rose up along with his prayer, an oppressive chill ripping through him. He continued to his bed and fell in, letting sleep take him.

* * *

“General Organa!” Admiral Statura called her over.

“What is it, Admiral?” she demanded.

“The First Order seems to be mobilizing a small unit toward an uncharted area of the galaxy,” he said, gesturing toward the moving blips on the map.

“Luke,” she gasped. “This is way too fast. Commander Dameron hasn’t even returned.”

Admiral Statura looked up at her. “He just came in this morning.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Is he injured? We’ll need his entire squadron for this mission.” Leia looked up in time to see Jess Pava striding past the doorway. “Lieutenant Pava! Are you heading for the medical unit?”

Jess nodded, waiting for Leia to catch up before continuing down the hall. “Yes, General. Poe arrived this morning with minimal injuries, but he brought a man with him and he’s in critical condition.”

Leia looked up at Jess in confusion. “Who’s the man?”

Jess shook her head. “No idea. I only know what was in the command signal.”

Leia quickened her pace, prompting Jess to do the same until they reached the medical unit. There, Poe Dameron was standing next to an unconscious old man with wiry white hair strapped up to a vitals monitor.

He snapped to attention at the sight of the Leia. “General Organa!”

She walked up to him, appraising him. “How are you feeling, Dameron?”

“Not too bad, General. Minor injuries, nothing serious.” His head dropped, his face darkening. “I’m sorry I failed you.”

She grabbed his hand and held tightly. “There’s still hope. Do you think you can lead a mission to tail a small First Order unit?”

Poe looked her in the eyes and nodded. “Yes ma’am. Where are we following them?”

“To Luke.”

Poe couldn’t contain his surprised expression. “They’re moving that fast?”

Leia nodded her head gravely. “We have to move fast if we want to save Luke. I know you can do it, Poe. You’re the finest pilot we have.”

Poe smiled. “We won’t let you down, General. Lieutenant Pava, can you alert the rest of Black Squadron?”

Jess nodded. “Will do, Commander Dameron!”

The two pilots strode out of the room to prepare for their mission. Leia walked up to the old man, surely and acquaintance of Luke’s, and sent a prayer into the Force, hoping for Black Squadron’s success.

* * *

 

Kylo Ren was thrumming with anticipation. The small planet of Ahch-to appeared before him, and on it was Luke Skywalker. He eagerly waited for the ship to land on the small island that seemed to be the only one around for miles.

It was time.

The ship touched on the island, amid the small grassy valley. Kylo Ren gave the order for the Stormtrooper unit to remain on the ship until called for. He needed to face Skywalker alone.

Ren left the ship and started wandering the island, searching for any indication as to where his uncle might be. He reached out with the Force and felt a strong presence on the island. Not belonging to any particular person, but, present nonetheless.

He made his way toward this…entity, whatever it was. Surely Skywalker must be using it to hide his own presence on the island. He rounded a rocky outcropping and was stopped by the sight of a massive tree up the hill. Three massive branches curved out of the trunk, all four limbs pointing up to the sky. As Ren neared the tree, he could make out the form of a man at the base of the trunk.

Luke Skywalker.

He was so close. _So close_. After Skywalker was out of the picture, nothing could stand in his way.

Skywalker did not move. He didn’t run away, he didn’t approach Ren, he didn’t draw a weapon. He just stood there, watching his nephew draw nearer. There was a sadness in his eyes, yet at the same time, a burning hope.

Ren stopped just meters away from Luke. He hesitated, but eventually reached up and removed his mask, dropping it to the ground. He wouldn’t need it to face his uncle.

“Are you here to apologize?” Skywalker asked him.

“No. I’ve come to complete my training.” He reached for his lightsaber and ignited it.

“Don’t do this. Killing me won’t make you any more powerful.” Despite the urgency of his words, Skywalker’s voice remained calm.

“It’s too late, Skywalker. There’s no one here to save you. There’s no where you can run.” He aimed his lightsaber at Luke. “You are going to fight me, and you are going to die.”

Luke drew out his own lightsaber but he didn’t ignite it. “There’s another way-“

“There isn’t!” Ren snarled. “The darkness is too strong in me. This is as the Force wills, as Grandfather wills-“

“No, it isn’t! Snap out of it! Your grandfather stood against the Emperor to save my life, he regretted his actions against the galaxy, against your _mother_ , and you’re throwing away his legacy by turning against the family he protected in the end and giving into the darkness he shunned!”

Ren growled and was about to charge when a voice sounded from the com in his helmet. “Sir! Small star fleet approaching! How do you want us to respond?”

“Take out the ships! Spare no one!” he barked. He turned his attention back to Skywalker. “Looks like the Resistance has come to rescue you after all.”

“We don’t need to do this. Come with me back to your mother. It’s not too late for you to turn things around,” Luke pleaded, is voice as gentle as when he played with his nephew when he was just a young boy.

For just a moment, Ren considered what his uncle was saying. But… hadn’t he gone too far? Was his uncle’s faith in him a sign of his own weakness in the Dark side? Was he a failure? Or did his uncle just speaking out of sentiment?

Above, he heard the screeching of X-Wings and TIE fighters engaging in combat. The Resistance fleet was small, but then again, so was the First Order fleet. Ren wasn’t expecting company so he turned away half the fleet before departure. A foolish mistake, he could see that now.

He surged toward Skywalker, lightsaber poised to strike, only to be deflected by Skywalker’s own lightsaber.

“Please, don’t do thi-“ but he was cut off by the impact of a TIE hitting the ground just meters away. The aftermath of the impact sent Ren and Skywalker flying.

In the distance he heard blasters firing. _Ground troops?_ He thought. The Resistance was more prepared than he was. This was going to cost him gravely. _No time for that_ , he reprimanded. He still needed to kill Skywalker.

Luke was still lying on the ground, taking the impact harder than Ren had. He looked pathetic, unable to defend himself. It was almost too easy, but it needed to be done.

Ren walked up to him and kicked him over so he was facing upward. Skywalker grunted in pain. He opened his eyes and stared into Ren’s. There was pain, sadness, disappointment, resignation, but no anger, no hatred, no fear. He kept his eyes locked with Ren’s and uttered the last words Ren expected to hear.

“I love you.”

Ren felt his resolve waver but shook it off. _There’s work to be done_. He raised his lightsaber, ready to deliver the killing strike, when something stuck him in the back.

“Don’t move, Kylo Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment, if you can! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	3. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of Luke Skywalker is revealed, someone deals with their entire worldview being shaken, and Rey and Leia reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took forever. Sorry about that. But, without further ado, please enjoy the chapter!

“Don’t move, Kylo Ren,” FN-2187 commanded with no small degree of bravado.

Kylo Ren lowered his arm holding the saber. “What do you think you’re doing, FN-2187?” he asked coolly.

FN-2187 winced behind his helmet but tried to keep his voice even. “I’m doing the right thing. I’m not going to let you kill him.”

Ren let out a cruel laugh. “And what makes you think you can stop me?”

He swallowed. “You just did.”

Ren stiffened. Slowly, he turned his head to look at 2187. 2187 backed off a bit but held his blaster steady. Ren stared at him for a moment before smirking. “You would turn against the First Order? Against all you believe in? Against your teammates?”

“Shut up! The First Order boasts about being good for the galaxy, yet we kill innocent people and don’t take care of our own! How can you expect me to support this?”

Ren blinked. "If you're going to leave the First Order, by all means, leave. But you'd be wise not to oppose me."

2187 swallowed.

Ren turned back to the older man, Luke Skywalker, if FN-2187 had to guess, and raised his arm, lightsaber ignited. FN-2187 panicked and shot Ren’s hand. Ren dropped his lightsaber, the blade retracting back to the hilt, and clutched his hand to his chest. He growled at 2187 and extended his unwounded arm. An unexplainable energy forced the Stormtrooper backward. Ren turned back to Luke who’d already gotten back to his feet. FN-2187 watched in awe as the older man extended his arm in a manner similar to Ren and froze him in place.

“Leave. Find your way off this planet,” he told FN-2187

Ren struggled against Skywalker’s invisible hold, but he seemed to be slowly breaking free of it. He extended his arm again, and a panicked look spread across the older man’s face. He clutched at his neck, staring into Ren’s eyes. FN-2187 felt paralyzed. He’d only seen this kind of power once before, at Tanuul. Ren took a step closer to Luke as his eyes began to close and reached for his lightsaber on the ground. Without thinking, FN-2187 surged forward and tackled Ren to the ground before he could ignite his lightsaber.

“Get off me!” Ren commanded, thrusting his arm back to elbow 2187 in the face. 2187 jerked back in response but grabbed Ren’s arms to pin him to the ground. Ren kicked back and managed to free an arm. He pushed his forearm into 2187’s throat and rolled over so he was on top, pinning the smaller man down. 2187 struggled to breathe, black spots filling his vision. He swung his fist at Ren’s head but missed.

He was on the verge of blacking out when Ren was pushed off of him. He gasped in air, waiting for his vision to clear before getting back to his feet.

“Hold it,” a feminine voice commanded him.

He turned to see a woman with dark hair and dark eyes pointing a blaster at him. He turned back toward Ren to see him wrestling with a dark haired man. He turned his attention back to the woman. “I’m not going to fight you. Let me help you.”

She gaged him for a moment before lowering her blaster. He nodded at her and turned back to Ren and the strange man. He hooked an arm around Ren’s neck and squeezed him close for all he was worth. From that position, Ren was powerless to break out of FN-2187’s hold. After several minutes of breathless grunting and desperate jerking, Ren eventually stopped moving. FN-2187 dropped him to the ground. The dark haired man that had been wrestling with Ren earlier had gone over to Luke.

“He’s alive!” he called out. “He’s unconscious, but he’s alive. Prepare for takeoff.” He looked up and met FN-2187’s gaze. With an even face he asked. “Can you help me get him on board our transport?”

FN-2187 had to resist the urge to wince in surprise. Instead, he nodded and helped the man lift Skywalker and carry him out of the valley.

“Jess, any more Stormtroopers coming?” he asked the woman.

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. I think we took care of them all.”

He turned his head toward FN-2187. “My name’s Poe, by the way. Thanks for your help.”

FN-2187 felt foolish just nodding again in response, but he really didn’t know what to say. This was without a doubt the hardest thing he’d ever had to do in his life. He kept silent the rest of the trek back to the Resistance’s fleet. He looked around at his fallen former comrades. He felt guilty for deserting them, but at the same time, he couldn’t stomach the First Order anymore.

“Commander Dameron! Your ship’s been trashed, sir.” Another Resistance pilot had run up and started walking alongside to short caravan.

Poe stopped dead in his tracks. “Is BB-8 okay?”

As if on cue, a small, round, orange and white droid came rolling toward Poe, beeping in what FN-2187 could only guess was reassurance.

Poe smiled at the droid. “I’m glad you’re alright, too, buddy.” He turned his attention back to the other Resistance pilot. “I’m not too worried about my ship. There are no more TIEs to worry about. If we go straight back to D’Qar we shouldn’t run into any more trouble,” Poe answered him.

“Actually, General Organa’s given us a different order. She wants us to go to Mandalore.”

Poe looked puzzled. “Mandalore? Why does she want us to go there?” He nodded for FN-2187 to walk with him again.

The man shook his head. “She didn’t say. She just wants us to head straight to the capital city of Sundari.”

Poe sighed. “Alright. Let’s get ready for takeoff.”

He led FN-2187 onto a transport ship and together they laid Skywalker across a medical gurney.

“By the way, what’s your name?” Poe asked.

FN-2187’s eyes widened. “They never gave me a name. I’m designated as FN-2187.”

A look of mild disdain spread across Poe’s face. “I don’t like it. FN? How about Finn?”

FN-2187’s jaw dropped. He pulled his mouth closed, a hint of a smile pulling on the corners of his mouth. “I like that. Finn.”

* * *

Rey stood in the antechamber to the lounge, waiting for word of a Resistance ship. She could barely contain her excitement at meeting with General Organa. She vaguely recalled memories of having sleepovers with the children of her parents’ advisors. She giggled at the thought. She was far past the age for sleepovers, General Organa even more so, but the anticipation was all the same.

A palace guard walked into the room. “Duchess Kryze! A Resistance ship has just been granted access and will be landing any minute now!”

Rey’s smile widened even further. “Good. Escort them here immediately.”

“Yes, your highness,” he bowed.

Within minutes, the same guard led General Organa and a strange old man walking with a cane into the room. Rey squealed in delight and ran toward Leia, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. “It’s so good to see you again!”

“It’s good to see you too, dear!” Leia pulled back and raised a hand to Rey’s face, her thumb brushing across Rey’s cheek. “You look well. The job hasn’t stressed you out too much, has it?”

Rey shrugged “It’s not easy leading an entire planet, but we’re experiencing a great peace right now.” She looked behind Leia at the older man. “Who is this?”

Leia gestured for the man to walk forward. “This is Lor San Tekka. He was attacked by the First Order the night they took the map to my brother from him. He was brought back to us by our best pilot.”

Rey felt her heart swell with sympathy for the man. “If there’s anything you need, please let me know. We have an amazing medical staff here in the palace.”

Tekka smiled warmly at Rey. “Thank you, Duchess.”

“Well, shall we go into the next room for tea? I figure we can talk more when we’re all a bit more comfortable.”

Leia placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder. “Excellent idea, dear.”

Rey smiled and gestured for Leia and Tekka to follow her into the lounge. She invited them to sit while she went over to pick up a tray holding tea and an array of snacks and carry it over to the table where Leia and Tekka had seated themselves. After the three ad served themselves, Leia wasted no time getting to the point.

“Rey, would you be willing to offer Lor a place to stay for the time being?”

Rey paused as she was about to sip her tea. “O-Of course. Would you mind telling me why?”

“He needs to be somewhere safe from the war. He hasn’t fully recovered from being attacked by my son.”

“Your son?!” Rey set down her cup.

“Kylo Ren,” Lor San Tekka answered for her.

Leia continued, an uncomfortable look on her face. “My son. He’s the one known as Kylo Ren. He turned against my brother and now is the one targeting him. Which brings me to my next question.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve received word from my fleet that their rescue mission for Luke was successful, but he’s been injured. I couldn’t wait to see my brother, and I feel bad for imposing, but I ordered my fleet to come straight here. Would you be willing to also grant Luke safe haven?”

Rey was speechless. She hadn’t been expecting to take on more permanent guests, but she had the space and resources to do so, so that was no big deal. No, she was speechless because Luke Skywalker, the hero of the stories she’d heard on Mandalore and Jakku while growing up, was coming to her humble palace. “Th-that would be no problem at all, Leia. I-I would be honored to have him here.”

Leia smiled in relief. “Thank you, Rey. I knew I could count on you.”

Rey quickly commed palace security and informed them to allow the Resistance fleet access and to inform her of their arrival. “I’ll have to inform the kitchen staff to prepare something special for dinner. I want this meal to be as special as our guests.”

Leia chuckled and waved her hand. “You don’t have to put in so much effort for me, and I’m sure Luke wouldn’t want any extravagance either.”

“Then consider it a celebration for the brave pilots of the Resistance. I’m sure they’ll need some kind of nourishment after such a daring mission.”

Leia smiled warmly. “I’m sure they’ll appreciate that.”

“Now,” Rey began, sitting up a little bit straighter, “would you like to hear what I have planned for Mandalore? I’m really excited about this and I think my people will love it.”

“Oh? And what do you have planned?” Leia asked with no small degree of curiosity.

“Our environmental scientists have a lead on what exactly ruined the environment on Mandalore hundreds of years ago and are working on ways to restore the environment. We might be able to reverse the damage and restart agriculture. Hopefully, in time Mandalore will become even more self-sufficient, and we may even be able to help other planets that have been ravaged by war.”

Leia couldn’t contain her surprise. “Rey, that’s wonderful! If there’s anything I personally can do to help you, please let me know. I’d love to help other planets rebuild if you’re successful here on Mandalore.”

Rey nodded, grinning. “I’m going with a small research team to a verdant planet in the Western Reaches in about a month, if you’d like to join us.”

“What kind of research will you be conducting?” Leia asked, grabbing for her teacup and taking a sip. Lor San Tekka remained silent, content with drinking and eating while listening to the two women talk.

“We’ll mostly just be collecting samples, maybe a few seeds, just to see if any of those plants will grow on Mandalore. We’ll also be studying the ecosystems there. We’re hoping to figure out a good balance of wildlife to reintroduce to Mandalore. Many of our neighboring planets have similar animals, but we need to nail down the right amount to bring back. We need to start with the plant life, though, so that will be our main focus for this first trip.”

Leia smiled. “You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?” She reached a hand across to place upon Rey’s. “The people of Mandalore are fortunate to have such a caring leader looking after them.”

Rey smiled humbly at Leia. “I really have to thank you, Leia. I don’t know if I would have had the confidence to lead this development were it not for your example.” Rey’s smile dropped, she was all serious. “I admired your political career, up to your resignation from the Senate. No one in the galaxy has the right to undermine your brilliance as a political leader. I feel truly blessed to have you as a friend.”

Rey could have sworn she saw tears forming in Leia’s eyes. Leia was about to speak when Rey’s com sounded.

“Your highness! The Resistance fleet is now preparing to land. Should we bring them to you?” a voice sounded when Rey answered her com.

“The General and I will meet you outside. In the meantime, have the medical staff on standby at the palace entrance.”

“Yes, your highness.” Rey’s com went silent.

Rey and Leia stood. “Sir Tekka, you are welcome to stay here and allow my staff to escort you to the guest quarters, or you may join us for meeting the Resistance.”

“I believe I’ll join you. I wish to see my old friend, regardless of his condition,” Tekka responded as he stood.

“Very well, follow me.” Rey gestured for her guests to follow her. She led them through the palace out the main entrance where they waited for the Resistance to land.

A small fleet, much smaller than Rey had expected, landed about thirty meters away. She looked over to Leia and saw the older woman wearing a face of apprehension. The three X-wing pilots dismounted from their Starfighters and rushed toward the transport. The transport’s hatch lowered, and a small round droid rolled down the ramp, followed by an old man supported by another Resistance pilot and, to the surprise of everyone at the landing, an unmasked Stormtrooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I wasn't all that confident about how this chapter would turn out, but I think I did okay. Please be sure to kudos this fic and comment what you think down below!
> 
> I keep forgetting to say this, but please come say hi on tumblr! I swear I don't bite! https://flytowestvale.tumblr.com/


	4. Amnesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, what a delay. Sorry about that, folks. I had massive writer's block starting this chapter. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

The men stopped, placing the gurney carrying the older man on the ground when Leia reached them.

“Luke,” she whispered, stroking his face. “Commander Dameron, what happened?”

Dameron stood at attention. “When we arrived on Ahch-to, Skywalker was engaged in a fight with Kylo Ren. He was unconscious by the time we caught up to them. This man,” he gestured toward the unknown man, “he was a Stormtrooper, but he’s the one who stopped Kylo Ren from killing your brother.”

Leia looked over at the former Stormtrooper. “What’s your name?”

The man hesitated before answering. “…It’s Finn.”

“Finn,” Leia repeated. Tears forming in her eyes, she reached for his hand, surprising him. “Thank you, for saving my brother.”

Finn nodded awkwardly. “It was the right thing to do.”

Leia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Rey. “Leia, our medical staff is ready for him.”

Leia wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded. “May I go with him?”

Rey gave her a soft smile. “Of course. I don’t think they’ll let you in until they can run diagnostics, but you’re welcome to wait right outside the facilities.”

Dameron interjected. “We ran his vitals on the way here. He’s stable, but we don’t know what all is wrong with him.”

Leia nodded. She said to Rey, “Please, take him now.”

Rey nodded and beckoned some nurses. They took the gurney from Dameron and Finn and went into the castle, Leia following close behind.

* * *

 Rey appraised the two men before her. “Commander Dameron-“

“Just Poe, please, Your Highness,” he interrupted.

Rey smiled. “Poe, Finn, would you and the rest of the fleet please join me in the lounge while dinner is being prepared? We can talk more there.”

Poe nodded. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Rey led the Resistance fleet to the lounge. Once everyone was seated, she eyed the unidentified pilots. “I already know Poe and Finn. Who are the rest of you?”

A woman with long black hair and brown eyes spoke first. “I’m Jess Pava.”

Next, a man with short auburn hair and blue eyes. “Yolo Ziff.”

Last, a stout, older man with brown hair and brown eyes. “Snap Wexley.”

Rey smiled at her guests. “Welcome to the Mandalorian capital Sundari. General Organa is a wonderful friend of mine, so thank you for saving her brother.”

Poe gave her a strained smile. “He’s the best chance we have against the First Order. There’s no way we could let Kylo Ren get a hold of him.”

Rey furrowed her brows. “What is this Kylo Ren like? I know he’s Leia’s son, but I haven’t heard much about him?”

The Resistance pilots all looked at her in surprise.

“Really?” Poe asked. “He’s notorious for violence throughout the galaxy. He’s been a menace for years.”

Rey had the good sense to look slightly embarrassed. “I’m afraid I don’t keep up with the war much. I hear a few things from the Holonet, but for the most part I get most of my information on the war from Leia, on from General Hux of the First Order during his occasional visits.”

“Hux visits?” Jess asked.

Rey rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Rarely. I’ve declined so many of his requests for an audience that I’ve lost count. Occasionally I allow him to visit just to stop the requests for a while.”

“Why would Hux want to visit you so much?” Poe asked.

“The First Order wants to bring back the Mandalorian ‘warrior race’.” It was Finn who answered.

Rey stared at Finn in surprise, the rest of the party mirroring her.

Finn looked around but settled his stare on Rey. “The First Order, they think the Mandalorians can be converted into the warriors they were generations ago and made into Stormtroopers. I overheard Captain Phasma talking to General Hux about it.”

He swallowed before speaking again. “They’re planning an invasion soon if you don’t comply.”

Rey stiffened, her heart dropping to her stomach. “Do you know when they might attack? And how large the invasion would be? I don’t know if our military is prepared to take on the First Order.”

Finn shook his head. “I didn’t get to hear much. I’m sorry.”

“No, thank you, for the warning. I’ll need to speak with my own generals to prepare a defense.” The corner of her mouth quirked up. “If we can stave them off I’ll owe you my life.”

Finn simply nodded.

Rey looked around the room. “I want you all to know that you are my guests. If there’s anything you need, let me or one of the palace staff know. They’re under order to help you feel as comfortable as possible.”

“Actually, Duchess…” Poe began.

Rey quirked a brow up. “Yes, Poe?”

He flashed her a slightly nervous smile. ‘Would it be okay if we got to fly the _Crusader_?”

Rey gave a surprised chuckle. “Really? All of you?”

All the pilots nodded.

Rey smiled at them, amused. “I’m sure the air guards would allow it. Under my orders, that is.”

They were interrupted by a palace guard entering the lounge. “Duchess, dinner has been prepared for our guests.”

Rey rose from her seat and beckoned for the other to follow suit. “Please, join me for dinner, and then we’ll see about lying the _Crusaders_.”

* * *

Rey stood with Leia and Finn at the port after dinner. Leia had joined them for the meal after Luke had woken up and assured her he would survive.

“They said he has a few bruised ribs but otherwise he’ll be fine.” The relief in Leia’s voice was tangible.

“That’s good,” Rey told her. “Whatever his condition is, he’s more than welcome to stay there as long as he needs to.”

Leia grabbed Rey’s hand. “I can’t thank you enough, dear.”

Rey smiled. “Don’t mention it. I’d do anything for you, Leia.”

“And you’re still sure he can stay here on Mandalore, away from the war for the time being?”

Rey fidgeted and exchanged glances with Finn. “Actually, Leia, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

She nodded at Finn, who explained what he knew about the First Order’s plans of invasion. Leia looked distressed at the news.

“I’ll need to speak with Poe to make sure they weren’t followed here. If the First Order doesn’t know he’s here then hopefully they won’t plan a larger invasion,” Leia said.

“The colonies’ dome defenses should be enough protection, but we have very little military presence outside the capital. As counterintuitive as it seems to want, I’m hoping the First Order only targets Sundari.”

Leia gently grabbed Rey’s arm in a gesture of condolence. “If you need help from the Resistance, just ask.”

Rey smiled sadly. “You know I can’t do that. It would pull Mandalore into the war. We’d become an even bigger target for the First Order.”

Leia sighed.

“We’ll keep Luke safe until you can figure out where to place him. I promise, nothing will happen to him,” Rey assured her.

The captain of the air guards, Par Levett, approached with the Resistance pilots in tow. “My Lady, I apologize for cutting their flight time short, but our fuel supplier just informed us today that our shipment would be smaller than usual due to transport issues.”

Rey nodded. “Understood, Captain. Thank you for allowing our guests to have this experience.”

“Of course, Duchess.” With a bow, he turned and walked away.

Rey turned to her guests. “I’m sure you’re all exhausted after the day you’ve had. We’ll head back into the palace and I’ll have my lady-in-waiting Alana show you to your quarters.”

The party assented to Rey’s plan and followed her back to the palace.

* * *

 Sitting back at her desk, Rey sighed in exhaustion. She was more than happy to have Leia and her fleet stay at the palace, but their visit had cut into time she needed for her governing duties. She’d worked late into the night to get caught up on her work. Satisfied, she stood up from her desk and left her office.

Instead of heading to her own quarters, she meandered through the palace, taking time to reach her favorite part of the building. Reaching the atrium, she punched in the code opening the door and stepped into her mother’s garden.

Domesticated plants from every part of Mandalore, descendant from the wild plants that used to thrive on the planet before war left it barren, filled the plot and reminded Rey of what her planet could look like. Plants of different varieties, from bushes to flowers to trees to grasses grew in what was once an empty chamber. Rey used to spend most of her time in the garden, convincing her tutors to hold lessons in the cherished space. After years of living in the desert, Rey couldn’t help but gravitate toward to garden.

Once she finally assumed the title of Duchess, her duties piled up, and she had less time to spend here, so nights like tonight, especially with the moon Concordia shining down in its full splendor, were precious to Rey.

Finding her favorite patch of vormur flowers, Rey lay down and gaze up at the sky. How she used to fantasize about traveling the stars. She made her father promise to take her to every single planet in the galaxy. That was when she was younger and her world was so much smaller. Then when she was left on Jakku, all she wanted was to return to Mandalore. And now that she was Duchess, she could visit any planet she wanted and say it was for governing. Yet oddly, shortly after she was coronated, she had little interest in leaving.

“Your Highness?”

Rey gasped and looked up, only to see Finn. “How did you get in here? Only royal staff have the access code.”

Finn looked confused. “The door was left open. Do you want me to leave?”

Rey shook her head. “No, you’re welcome to stay. Just close the door.”

Finn nodded and turned to close the door before returning to Rey. He looked around, unsure.

Rey giggled. “You can sit anywhere you like. The more sensitive plants are fenced off.”

He opted to simply sit next to Rey. The two sat in silence for a moment before Finn remarked, “This place is beautiful.”

Rey hummed in agreement. “It was a gift for my mother, from my father.”

Finn turned to look at Rey. “Oh yeah?”

Rey nodded. “My father led the uprising against the remaining Imperial regime here. My mother was the daughter of Imperial officers, but she opposed the Empire. She fought under my father in the uprising and helped him restore the government to how it was under my grandmother. They fell in love, got married, and had me. My mother always told me I was her hope the galaxy could be restored, that the lives lost could be made up for with lasting peace. I think she was more ashamed of her family than she let on. It wasn’t her fault that the Empire killed so many people, but she always seemed to feel guilty whenever she talked about it.

“As a promise to her that the galaxy would be restored, my father had this garden put in. He wanted it filled with the remaining native plants of Mandalore to symbolize his own plans to restore Mandalore to its former beauty.” Rey smiled. “Plans that I’m going to carry out for him.”

Finn gazed at Rey. “How are you going to do that?”

“Science. And loving care. We have environmentalists studying the biological history of Mandalore and the current landscape to see where we can start, and I think we’re finally able to start moving forward.”

“That’s great.” Finn looked around the garden. “If the rest of Mandalore looked like this garden, it’d be beautiful.”  
Rey smiled. “You should feel lucky. Not many outsiders get to see the garden.”

“I can understand why. How many other outsiders have seen it?”

“Just Leia and B-” Rey cut herself off.

“Leia and who?” Finn asked.

“Uh, just a- a-” Rey stuttered.

“A boyfriend?”

Rey smiled softly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “Something like that.”

Finn lay back on the ground. “I do feel lucky,” he said after a while.

Rey looked at him. “Yeah? And why’s that?”

Finn seemed to struggle with what he was about to say. “I’ve been questioning my place in the First Order for a while now. Everything we did was for the First Order, never for ourselves or the people we care about.”

“Did you have someone in the First Order you cared about?” Rey asked.

“A squadmate. He wasn’t all that good, at being a Stormtrooper, I was always looking out for him. I think he came to resent me for it, but I couldn’t leave him behind. I trained with him, ate with him, talked to him every day. He was like a brother.” Finn looked over to Rey and gazed into her eyes. “Your eyes match his.”

Rey blinked, not sure how to respond.

Finn continued. “We had a mission, on Jakku, to retrieve the map to Luke Skywalker. We were ordered to massacre the village where the man with the map lived. Slip was killed in the fighting. It made me sick, losing my squadmate like that, and I wasn’t even supposed to mourn his loss.”

“Oh Finn…”

He shook his head. “I couldn’t fight. I left him lying there, like I was ordered to, but I couldn’t kill anyone in that village. I knew that I had to leave the First Order, or die trying. I couldn’t take it anymore.

“So when we were on Ahch-to, waiting on standby while Ren went to kill Skywalker, and we were attacked by the Resistance, I had a chance. I had a chance to do the right thing. I ran from the chaos to find Ren, and-” He huffed. “I stopped him. I stopped him from killing Luke Skywalker. I thought for sure Ren was going to kill me, but, the Resistance stepped in, saved me, and I was able to incapacitate Ren. _Me_. I was told to never act like a hero in the field, but I became one. I saved Luke Skywalker and in return I was saved from the First Order.”

Rey lay there in silence, taking in everything Finn had just told her. Finally, she offered him a small smile and said, “You’re a brave man, Finn. You should feel proud.”

Finn snorted. “Maybe once everything calms down for me, I will.”

“What are you going to do now?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Are you going to join the Resistance? Fight against the First Order now?” Rey asked as she propped herself up on her elbow, facing Finn.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m really much of a fighter.”

“You had to have been a good fighter if you were always protecting your friend.”

He shrugged again. “I scored high on almost all evaluations. I performed well in simulations. But on the field, I can’t do it.”

“Maybe you can’t fight for a cause you don’t believe in,” Rey offered.

Finn considered this for a moment. “Maybe. The First Order is all I’ve ever known, and I know I don’t believe in it. I’m not sure what I believe in at this point.”

Rey reached for his hand, surprising Finn. “You’ll figure it out. You have all the time in the world to. And until you do, you’re more than welcome to stay here.”

Finn smiled at Rey’s offer. “I just might have to take you up on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and help inspire me to write! I'd love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr! https://the-pretty-reckless-optimist.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
